heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bear
"'''ARE YOU PREPARED TO SHOW YOUR COURAGE IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR SON?'"'- '''The Bear figure The Bear trial is the first of the five trials that Ethan Mars has to complete in order to save his son. Written inside the bear is an address and instructions to take a pickup card and go to the address. Unlike the other four trials in this game, the player has no option to decline this trial. There appears to be an option to do so prior to initiating the real trial but if chosen nothing occurs and the only remaining option is to proceed.The Bear is the first chapter that has an impact on the game's ending. Description In the Garage Ethan walks into the garage and questions a man working on a van about the card, the man checks the card and remarks on how patient Ethan must have been as the car has been there for 2 years he also notes they tested it every month. The man fetches the keys and gives Ethan the location of the car. Ethan wonders about the car and his task and proceeds to the elevator to reach the level where the car is stored. Once on level 3 of the garage Ethan locates the car the player can use the beeper to find the car. Once in the car Ethan searches for any instructions and finds a GPS. Ethan turns on the GPS and is told he is 4 miles from his target destination. Ethan pulls out of the garage and follows the GPS instructions. The Real Trial When Ethan reaches his destination the GPS reveals the true trial: Ethan must show courage to save his son by driving down the wrong way of the highway for 5 miles in 5 minutes. Ethan debates the choice but decides; it's for his son. It's insane, but it's his only chance. Ethan technically has the option to proceed or decline, however if the player declines Ethan will state that this is an awful idea but remain in the car and do nothing, which only leaves the option to accept. After accepting the trial Ethan pulls the car out of park and accelerates, Ethan then dodges other cars, roadwork and workers through a scene of Quick Time Events. A police pursuit begins once Ethan blows through a toll booth. After passing through a tunnel the police place a road block. Ethan charges through the roadblock but a cop shoots Ethan's tire, resulting in the Ethan losing control of the car, driving off the highway at high speed and landing upside down. The GPS tells Ethan his 'reward' is in the glove compartment and the key is inside the GPS. The next scene requires the player to free Ethan by manipulating the controls 'backwards' as the car is still upside down. Once free of the burning car Ethan sees that the reward is a memory chip for the cellphone. Once he uses it, another clip of the same or a more recent video of Shaun trapped in a hole filling with water plays, the video fades away and is replaced with letters that fill in a portion of the address where Shaun is supposedly being held, injured but determined Ethan heads back to his hotel. Note: If the player misses too many QTEs, the car will fly off the side of the road and the player will fail the trial. Note: Depending on if how well the player executes the QTEs (Quick Time Events) Ethan will endure different injuries. Naming Bears are typically a shy and easily frightened species, however, if a mother bear believes that its cub is threatened, she will violently and fiercely defend her young. This reflects Ethan's aggressive determination to save Shaun, as well as the drive against the traffic mirroring the bear's charge. Courage (the requirement of this chapter) is also needed to face bears. Impact *Failure to complete the trial: Ethan will not get the first set of the letters, which means he will always have to guess the correct location at the conclusion of the final trial or he can depend on Madison to tell him the location. *Completion of trial: Ethan will get the first set of the letters. Trivia *There are several bloopers in The Bear: **It is not possible for Ethan to put on his seatbelt when entering the car in the garage, or when he arrives at the bridge. After the completed trial, Ethan will be shown regardless with his seatbelt on, struggling to free himself. ***There is a fairly large time gap between when Ethan starts driving and when he arrives at the trial start it is possible that he put his seatbelt on then. **In the second blooper, the garage keeper says that the car was there for 2 years (and no one came for it). It would be impossible to have a memory card inside the glove compartment with "fresh" video on it, unless the garage owner happened to be the killer or the killer somehow accessed the car without alerting the garage's staff. ***The memory card(s) could have been programmed to make the phone briefly access a live feed from the surveillance camera above the well, or to download and play a recently recorded video file from a remote server. **There is also a blooper where interior shots of the car mid-level will show the shifter still in the park position. *The car itself may have been heavily modified due as it out ran a police car. It is also possible that the pursuing police cars were excercising caution given Ethan's speed and the poor weather. *The car which Ethan drives resembles either a Pontiac Sunfire or Nissan Sentra. *Since the car wasn't used for 2 years, it is possible that it may be the car Jason and Ethan were hit by. Considering the identity of the killer and its relationship with Ethan and Jason's death this is unlikely but certainly possible. *The police officers are shown to be armed with Beretta 90-Twos. Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The